In the related art, a handle of a cleaner only is capable of being folded forwards, which thus only facilitates use of the cleaner under a desk or a bed, but does not satisfy a requirement of foldable package and is not convenient for the cleaner to be received in a cabinet by a user. However, a handle of another cleaner only is capable of being folded backwards, which satisfies the requirement of foldable package and is convenient for the cleaner to be received in the cabinet by the user, but does not facilitate use of the cleaner under the desk or bed.